12345
by ShipperChuu
Summary: 12345 bersama Mayuzumi dan Akashi. #ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 #SweetMonthwithRedGray


**'12345'**

 **Kuroko No Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi.**

 **1.] Kartu nama.**

Mayuzumi menatap motor besar berwarna merah dihadapannya apatis. Helm fullface berwarna senada dengan warna motor ditentengnya. Sedikit menggerutu mengapa dirinya harus membawa motor kekampus sedangkan sepupunya yang mana kala pemilik sah motor dihadapannya lebih memilih menggunakan kendaraan umum ketimbang memakai motor siap jalan. Ada gajah dibalik gunung pikirnya.

Helm fullface dipakainya, jaket berwarna abu-abu dipakainya untuk menghalau kulit tangannya terpapar langsung sinar matahari sekaligus melapisi kaos putih oblongnya. Celana jeans hitam dan sepatu putih serta tas punggung berwarna hitam menambah nilai plus Mayuzumi dan terlihat lebih tampan serta manusiawi. Minus tampang datarnya.

Starter motor dinyalakan, sedikit menunggu mesin agak panas Mayuzumi memakai sarung tangan hitam. Mengecek jam dipergelangan tangan sejenak dan mulai memutar gas setelah kaki kirinya menginjak gigi. Jalanan pagi ini terlihat padat kendaran. Mobil pribadi, taxi, kendaran umum dan motor tertampung menjadi satu diatas aspal selebar tidak lebih dari 10 meter. Mayuzumi mengurangi kecepatan ketika mendekati lampu merah. Menyalip dari sebelah kiri dan berhenti tepat dibelakang garis lampu merah. Trauma terkena tilang dari polisi dan harus membayar denda hingga membuatnya puasa tidak membeli light novel dau minggu penuh, salahkan saja teman monyongnya yang dengan pedenya berhenti ditengah-tengah zebra cross tanpa tau polisi berkepala babi berkacang pinggang dipinggir jalan.

Mayuzumi mendongak menatap _timmer trafic light_ , 30 detik lagi lampu baru akan berubah warna menjadi hijau. Beberapa pejalan kaki berjas mulai menyebrang tergesa-gesa dengan tas kerja ditangan. Anak-anak sekolah menyebrang santai sambil mengobrol dengan temannya. Mayuzumi menarik bibirnya sedikit, tidak menyangka dirinya bisa lulus dari SMA dan masuk kesalah satu perguruan unggul di Jepang dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan. Ucapakan terima kasih kepada hawa keberadaannya. Mayuzumi kembali mengecek jam dipergelangan tangan, 30 menit lagi kelasnya akan dimulai dan masih 10 detik lagi lampu akan berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Sedikit membulatkan matanya tatkala melihat jarum kecil diatas motornya hampir mendekati kotak merah. Menepuk setang motornya pelan karena dirinya berhasil terkena jebakan sepupunya. Pantas saja sepupunya ogah membawa motornya dan menyuruhnya untuk membawanya kekampus, bensinnya hampir habis. Sialan, batinnya. Mau tidak mau pun Mayuzumi harus membeli bensin terlebih dahulu mengingat jarak kekampusnya masih jauh. Ogah kalau Mayuzumi harus menuntun motor besar disepanjang jalan menuju kampus. Malu sudah pasti, berat, panas, dan cape pula.

Lampu sudah berubah warna, Mayuzumi memutar gas pelan dan membelok kearah kiri untuk kepom bensin. Kena umpat dari pengendara lain dan suara peluit dari polisi karena membelok secara tiba-tiba tanpa menyalakam lampu sen-nya. Untung tidak dikejar, batinnya.

Pom besin yang dikunjunginya terbilang ramai. Motor berjejer antri menunggu bergiliran, begitu pula mobil dan kendaraan lainnya. Mayuzumi mengantri dibelakang anak sekolah, terlihat dari seragam yang dipakainya. Mayuzumi mengurangi gigi dan memutar gasnya pelan ketika antiran didepannya maju sedikit, terus seperti itu hingga gilirannya tiba.

"Full." Ujar Mayuzumi tanpa membuka kaca helmnya.

"Dari nol yah mas." Mayuzumi mengangguk.

Karyawan pom besin berpakain serba merah dan topi merah menganggukan kepalanya. Menunggu teng motor sepupunya tersisi penuh, Mayuzumi merogoh saku celananya.

Kosong

Saku kanan, saku depan keduanya, saku jaketnya dan memeriksa tas punggungnya Mayuzumi menghela nafasnya. Dompetnya tertinggal, uang tidak ada dan Mayuzumi tidak tau bagaimana cara membayarnya.

"Ehm mas ?"

Mayuzumi menoleh kearah karyawan pom bensin. Manik merah-nya menatap Mayuzumi penuh selidik. Mayuzumi kembali menghela nafasnya. Membuka helmnya secara slow motion dan menggelengkan kepalanya penuh pesona.

Si karyawan pom bensin terpaku, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan manik mata menatap wajah Mayuzumi takjub. 'Tuhan, malaikat nyasar dari mana ini.' Batinnya ngawur.

"Mas." Panggil Mayuzumi pelan. "Maaf dompet ku tertinggal." Katanya.

Sikaryawan pom bensin mengedip sekali. "Panggil Akashi saja, mas." Ujarnya. Seringai terpampang diwajahnya. "Kalau tidak bawa dompet ngapain beli bensin." Katanya ketus.

Mayuzumi sedikit gelagapan. Kalau tau tidak membawa dompet mana mau Mayuzumi membeli bensin dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Saya lupa mas. Maaf, bagaimana kalau saya pulang dulu untuk mengambil uang dan balik lagi kemari." Bujuknya.

"Nanti tipu-tipu aku lagi." Sikaryawan pom bensin yang bernama Akashi menyahut penuh selidik. "Bagaimana kalau kaya gini saja..." Akashi merogoh saku celana kerjanya dan menyerahkan kartu namanya kehadapan Mayuzumi dengan seringai dibibirnya. "Pakai uangku dulu nanti kalau mau ganti hubungi saja nomorku." Akashi tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Mayuzumi menatap Akashi bingung sebelum menerima kartu namanya.

'Karyawan pom bensin kok punya kartu nama.' batinnya.

"Tapi jangan tipu-tipu loh yah. Nanti tak laporin bos loh, plat nomor motornya sudah kerekam cctv."

Mayuzumi membuka mulut berniat menjawab perkataan Akashi dan menutupnya kembali ketika protesan dari pengendara lain dibelangkangnya terdengar. Menyuruhnya untuk segera menyingkir dan pergi secepatnya.

Mayuzumi mendengus, mau tidak mau Mayuzumi menganggukan kepalanya. Memakai kembali helmnya, menyalakan motornya dan melajukan motornya. Dilihatnya dari kaca spion, Akashi masih menatapnya dengan gestur tangan 'hubungi aku'.

Mayuzumi menghentikan motornya disisi jalan. Menunggu jalanan lenggang untuk menyebrang kesisi jalan lainnya. Tangan merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil kartu nama pemberian karyawan pom besin dan melemparnya asal keselokan yang ada disisi kirinya.

Diam-diam Mayuzumi tertawa iblis didalam hati.

 **2.] Lunch**

Mayuzumi mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Sepiring nasi goreng dan jus jeruk diabaikannya. Menatap penuh selidik seseorang bersurai merah dihadapannya yang tengah asyik menyantap pesanannya. Mayuzumi ingat kalau Kasamatsu Yukio, salah satu orang yang dianggapnya teman dikampus mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama- dan itu hanya berdua disalah satu resto baru diperempatan sebagai tanda maaf karena menendang wajah tampan Mayuzumi hingga kacamata bacanya rusak.

Bukan berarti Mayuzumi kena tendang Kasamatsu karena mencari gara-gara dengan pemuda bertubuh agak mungil dengan tampang _grumpy_ -nya itu. Atau meledek Kasamatsu dengan kata-kata 'uke sangar' , 'uke sadis', ataupun uke penyuka BDSM. Lagipula Mayuzumi tidak tau apa itu BDSM dan menurutnya candaanya itu tidaklah lucu, tapi Moriyama, Nijimura, dan Miyaji tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Entahlah, Mayuzumi tidak tau lagi candaan anak remaja jaman sekarang. Terlalu sukar dimengerti menurutnya.

Dan soal tendang-mendang Kasamatsu terhadapnya dirinya itu murni tendangan nyasar. Karena yah Kasamatsu yang berniat menendang wajah playboy Moriyama nyasar kewajahnya yang- katakanlah tertimpa sial ketika Mayuzumi masuk kedalam kelas langsung disambut tendangan maut dari Kasamatsu. Moriyama sendiri, target sesungguhnya dari tendangan Kasamatsu berhasil menghindar satu detik saat tendangan Kasamatsu dilayangkan dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi Akashi...kenapa kau ada disini ?" Tanyanya risih.

Yang ditanya mendongakkan kepalanya, manik ruby-nya mengerling sekilas kearah Mayuzumi dan fokus dengan makanannya lagi.

Mayuzumi menghela nafasnya. Tuan muda-nya sedang marah dan Mayuzumi lah penyebabnya. Tidak seratus persen salahnya memang, membatalkan kepulangannya ke Kyouto itu murni karena banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikannya. Tapi seseorang dihadapannya menganggap Mayuzumi mangkir dari jadwal kepulangannya ke Kyouta karena bercumbu dengan kekasihnya yang lain yang sudah tentu light novel miliknya.

"Kasamatsu-san terima kasih atas makanannya." Akashi mengulas senyum kearah Kasamatsu dan melunturkan senyumnya saat bersitatap dengan Mayuzumi. "Dau kau Chihiro." Katanya, Akashi memajukan kepalanya kearah Mayuzumi. Manik ruby-nya berubah sekilas. "Aku akan menginap ditempatmu malam ini dan..." jeda, bibir merah dijilat seduktif. "Layani aku hingga puas dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Katanya.

Mayuzumi menyeringai keji, satu tangan diletakkannya ditekuk Akashi. Menariknya mendekat dan meluat bibir ranum Akashi rakus tanpa peduli puluhan mata pengunjung yang menatapanya dengan mulut mengaga lebar.

Tautan dilepas, mengelap saliva dibibir Akashi menggunakan jempolnya pelan. "Tentu tuan muda." Menengokkan kepalanya kearah Kasamatsu dan pengunjung lainnya, Mayuzumi menatap datar dan berucap tidak peduli. "Lihat apa ?" Tanyanya. Sedangkan Akashi hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

 **3.] Dinner.**

Akashi membuka lebar kedua kakinya diatas meja. Kemeja putihnya terkoyak akibat tangan-tangan nakal tidak sabaran Mayuzumi. Muka memerah parah, tatapannya berkabut akan nafsu dengan bibir bengkak dan saliva campuran dirinya dan Mayuzumi membuat bibir merah Akashi lima kali lipat lebih penggoda. Puting merah Akashi dilahapnya rakus. Menjilati setiap inchinya dan menghisap kuat-kuat membuat desahan Akashi dari atas sana terdengar bagai alunan melodi dari surga.

Lubang dibawah sana ditekannya berulangkali. Menggoda lubang yang sudah siap dimasukinya.

"Hah...Chi..ro cepatlah."

Mayuzumi tersenyum nakal. Jari yang semula hanya menggoda lubang bawah Akashi dimasukannya dengan sekali hentak diikuti satu jari lainnya.

"Brengsek!" Akashi mengumpat kasar. Jari Mayuzumi didalam lubangnya dicabutnya kasar. Manik rubynya menatap nyalang Mayuzumi.

"Masukan punya mu.!" Perintahnya mutlak. Yang diperintah hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa ?" Tanyanya usil. Akashi mendesis tidak sabaran. Jari jemari cekatan membuka resleting celana Mayuzumi hingga sesuatu dibalikanya menyembul tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

"Chihiro." Jemari menggenggam milik Mayuzumi lembut. Dijilatnya ujung kepunyaan Mayuzumi seduktif. "Aku." Jeda, Akashi mendongkkan kepalanya. "Mau ini masuk kedalam lubangku." Lanjutnya dan meniup 'Raja' yang akan memuaskannya.

Mayuzumi mendesis, didorongnya Akashi hingga terlentang diatas meja makan. "Ittadakimas."

 **4.] Es cream.**

Antrian ditoko baru es cream varian rasa memanjang hingga ketrotoar. Akashi dan Mayuzumi, salah dua pengunjung yang mengantri untuk mencicipi rasa es cream yang katanya lezat berdiri tegak dibawah teriknya sinar matahari siang ini. Kening disekanya, kepala abunya menengok kearah tuan mudanya yang masih teguh berdiri dibelakangnya. Mengantri dengan tertib untuk menunggu gilirannya.

"Akashi." Panggil Mayuzumi. "Kau duduklah dibangku sana, aku yang akan mengantri." Ujar Mayuzumi, jari telunjuknya menunjuk kursi panjang dibawah pohon.

Akashi menggeleng tegas. "Tidak mau." Katanya.

Mayuzumi menghela nafasnya. Wajah Akashi terlihat pucat dan berkeringat tidak wajar, Mayuzumi hanya takut tiba-tiba Akashi pingsan dan harus menggendongnya sampai rumah dan yah itu sedikit merepotkan. Topi yang sedari tadi dipakainya dilepas dan dipakaikannya dikepala merah Akashi, mengambil sapu tangan disaku celana untuk mengelep keringat diwajah Akashi. Mengusapnya pelan dan agak menarik tubuh Akashi kearahnya. "Duduklah, aku tidak mau kau pingsan."

Akashi mendongak menatap Mayuzumi. "Tapi es creamnya ?" Tanyanya manja.

"Aku saja yang mengantri."

Akashi terdiam sebentar menatap wajah Mayuzumi lekat sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku mau rasa apel." Katanya.

Mayuzumi menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit menunduk untuk mencium pucuk hidung Akashi. "Ya ya ya. Sana duduk." Usirnya yang hanya dibalas delikan tidak suka oleh Akashi.

 **5.] Pesan.**

Akashi menatap layar ponselnya lekat, dibacanya berulang kali deretan huruf yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Menekan tombol back dan mematikan ponselnya sebelum menghidupkannya kembali. Menekan tombol menu dan membuka pesan yang tadi dibacanya. Tidak ada yang berubah, batinnya. Pesannya masih tetap sama saat pertama kali menerimanya dari seseorang dibelahan negara jepang lainnya beberapa menit lalu. Mata dikuceknya beberapa kali dan memakai kacamata baca untuk memastikan matanya tidak mengalami gangguann hingga mentransferkan visualisasi yang tidak nyata.

Menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal, Akashi meleparkan ponsel flipnya kesisi lain tempat tidur tanpa membalas pesan yang diterima.

"Aku yakin bukan Chihiro yang menulis pesannya." Ujar Akashi. Selimut ditariknya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Kalau aku malam ini mimpi buruk sudah pasti gara-gara Chihiro."

 _'Happy anniversary sayang. Semoga hubungan kita ditahun ini lebih baik dan mengurangnya kadar kecemburanmu terhadap LN-ku. I love You.'_

 **FIN**

Terima kasih untuk kalian wahai para author yang membuat fic MayuAka dan memenuhi asupan batin saya. Awalnya agak heran kenapa saya buka ffn dan fic MayuAka nongol dibagian paling atas begitu pula dibawahnya dan bawahnya lagi karena MayuAka menurut saya itu masih agak langka dan perlu dikembangkan. Dan usut punya usut ternyata kemarin MayuAka Day dan yah saya lupa. Terkutuklah godaan dari fandom sebelah yang membuat saya lupa hari kebesaran OTP kesayangan. Btw, terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir ke fic kilat saya dan selamat malam.


End file.
